


Cloudburst

by stellarmeadow



Series: Summer 2013 Prompts [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve acts oddly (more so than usual). Danny calls him on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> A finally finished response to a lovely summer prompt from [uxseven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uxseven). The prompt was:
> 
> "I don't want to be alone anymore."
> 
> "Is that the best reason you can give me? To convince me we can be together?"
> 
> Thanks for the prompt--I hope I did it justice! :)
> 
> ~~~

Steve sat in his truck, gripping the steering wheel, staring at Danny's apartment. The rain beating down on the truck was loud and tinny, the sound cold. It reminded him more of fall in Annapolis than summer in Hawaii. An ominous accompaniment to his heart, beating loud in his own ears at the thought of what he might be about to do. 

He could ruin everything. Ruin the best thing in his life, destroy it beyond repair. 

Or he could make everything right for the first time in ages.

The buzz of his phone startled him. He pulled it out of his pocket to find a text from Danny.

_You're a SEAL. Are you really afraid of a little rain?_

So Danny had noticed Steve sitting there at least long enough to call him on it. Given the fact that Danny wasn't expecting him--had, in fact, only left Steve's house less than an hour ago--Steve wondered how often Danny randomly looked out his window. 

He couldn't leave now. His odd behavior had already been noticed. If he took off, Danny would be demanding an explanation. And he wouldn't wait until tomorrow.

Plus, Steve would have to go back to that empty house that had driven him to this in the first place. He'd never noticed just how quiet and empty it was, not until Danny had left this time.

Figures it took Danny finally committing to stay in Hawaii for Steve to realize what a hole he left every time he went away. 

The phone buzzed again.

_You know I hate getting wet. Don't make me come out there._

Steve shoved his phone in his pocket and got out of the truck. The door opened as Steve reached the mat, and he kept going until he was inside. 

Danny eyed him critically. "You're not strapped or wearing your badge," he said, "and you don't look drunk."

Steve blinked. "What?"

"I was wondering what would bring you to my house in the middle of a monsoon, and a case or you being too drunk to find your way home were the logical options."

"This is not a monsoon." 

"Could've fooled me," Danny replied. "Also, not an answer."

"I wasn't aware you'd actually asked me a question."

Danny folded his arms across his chest, giving Steve a look that said he knew what Steve was doing, but he hadn't figured out why. "What brought you out in the middle of a storm when you just saw me an hour ago?"

Trust Danny to go straight to the point. Steve knew he should just get it out, but his throat closed up on the words. "I was excited about Grace and thought maybe you'd be up for celebrating some more."

He sent psychic messages to Danny pleading with him to ignore all the ways that was so obviously a load of bullshit. For a moment, he thought he might get his wish, but just as he started to relax, Danny shook his head slowly.

"No. I don't think that's it."

"Well, okay," Steve said shortly, searching for his exit as quickly as he would on any clearly doomed mission. "If you don't want to go out, I'll see you tomorrow."

He didn't even manage a full 180 degree turn before Danny's sharp "Steven," sounded through the room like thunder.

Steve took a deep breath, one hand twitching towards the door even as he turned back to face Danny. "What?"

Danny looked as if he was having trouble finding words. Or maybe it was just choosing from all the ones he had found. "How well do you know me?" he asked at last.

"Pretty well," Steve answered cautiously, looking for the trap in Danny's interrogation.

"So if I were to tell you everything is fine when it's not, which I have done on a number of occasions, you would, being the good detective that you are, know when I was lying, yes?"

Steve nodded slowly, still waiting for the trap.

"And you being you, you would not stop bugging me until I told you what was wrong, no matter how many times I said to let it go, yes?"

He nodded again, not liking the direction, but unable to stop it short of walking out. That option had disappeared the moment Steve had pulled into the parking lot.

"So," Danny said after a deep breath, "what would make you think that when you exhibit extremely odd behavior, even for you, and then try to avoid talking about it, that I would just let it go?"

Steve swallowed. "You think I'm a good detective?"

"Steve."

Yeah, Steve knew that word in that tone. Most people might think Danny was pissed when he used 'Steven,' but Steve knew better. When Danny was well and truly done with Steve's bullshit, it was always 'Steve' and always in _that_ tone. It was Danny's equivalent of the full name 'you are in serious shit' voice.

He wanted an answer. Steve didn't have the words for one. So he did the best thing he could, pulling Danny in and kissing him.

For one long, glorious moment, Danny kissed him back, and it was like the sun breaking through the rain, warming it to a soft, welcome fall. Steve leaned into Danny's heat, soaking it in.

Then Danny pushed him away.

Steve opened his eyes to see Danny take a few steps back, hands out in front of himself as if Steve might attack. "Seriously?" Danny said, and okay, he sounded more incredulous than angry. Steve could work with that. "I mean... _seriously_?"

Steve licked his lips, chasing the taste of Danny across them. He knew that look on Danny's face. That was the look of Danny's word dam about to break, and Steve knew better than to open his mouth until Danny had gotten the rest of his words out.

Danny ran a hand through his hair before he started. "You know, normal people talk, Steve. They use _words ___, and these words often precede things like showing up at people's houses or driving other people's cars, or, um, gee, I don't know, maybe grabbing them and _kissing_ them. Because yes, I realize you are a few recessions back from the rest of the gene pool and are deeply in touch with your inner caveman, but even cavemen grunted and pointed at their intended kissing victims. Despite all opinions to the contrary, I do not believe they just grabbed someone's hair and dragged them into their cave."

The words were like a different kind of rain, warm and inviting, where the downpour outside had been anything but, and Steve soaked them in for a moment before the actual meaning settled in. "So just to be clear, it's not the kissing itself you objected to, just the not being asked part?"

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

Danny studied him for a long moment. "I'm trying to take that as a sign that you can actually learn," he said. "So let me clarify. There is more to talking about this before you just jump right in with the kissing."

"You said you wanted to be asked. I asked."

"Yes, but I--" Danny ran his hand through his hair again, leaving it ruffled, distracting Steve for a moment. "Okay," Danny said at last, "since any kind of idea as to how you should broach the subject is clearly beyond your cave-brain, let's do this Q&A style, okay?"

Steve nodded, bracing himself for the questions. He'd come too far to back out now--the only way out was through. Hopefully without too much damage.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

From Danny's annoyed sound, Steve knew that wasn't the answer Danny was looking for, but Steve didn't know what else he was supposed to say.

Danny tapped his foot for a moment before he spoke again. "Why did you come over in the first place?" he asked finally.

A much harder question to answer. Steve thought about the house, so empty after Danny had left, so quiet despite the hard rainfall. "The house was empty when you left," Steve said honestly.

"So you were lonely without your...roommates, or whatever you call them there? That's it?" 

He didn't sound like he'd understood Steve's meaning. "No, I just...." Steve thought about the house, empty even when the rooms were full, his mother and Catherine there but not, not in some way he couldn't define. He had this feeling around Danny he didn't get anywhere else or with anyone else. 

For the first time in decades he didn't feel alone.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Steve blurted out. 

"That's all you've got?" Danny said, clearly still not understanding. "That's the best reason you can give me for us to do," he waved a hand between them, "this? You're lonely?"

Steve took a step forward, stopping when Danny put a hand out again. "No, that's not--" He took a deep breath. Clearly nothing short of baring his soul was going to get Danny to understand.

Why was that not a surprise?

"Danny, the house is rarely empty these days. Mom, Catherine, random people stopping by--I'm rarely by myself." 

"So you can't stand an empty house." Danny's voice sounded hollow. "I get it."

"No, you don't. It doesn't matter how many people are there. I'm still alone." Steve took a deep breath. "Unless you're there. And then I'm not."

Danny stared at him for a long moment. "What does that mean?" he asked finally.

"I don't know," Steve replied. When Danny looked annoyed by the answer, Steve said, "I'm sorry--this is all new to me. I don't understand it any better than you do. All I can tell you is how it feels."

"So then tell me how it feels."

Steve took a deep breath, thinking back. "Last week," he said slowly, "Mom and Catherine were talking about changing the drapes in the living room. They kept trying to bring me into the discussion, make me part of it, but I wasn't. It was like I was watching a movie or something while they talked about it."

Steve took a step closer to Danny, needing him near to get through this. "Then you came by," Steve said, "and asked me to go to the gun range to take a look at your sight, and it was so different."

"You hate home decorating. You love guns." Danny shook his head. "That's all."

It wasn't all, and Steve was running out of words, while it was clear Danny was running out of patience. "Okay," Steve said, "how about this?" He stepped closer until Danny's hand stopped him, but he was still close enough to lean down and speak quietly in Danny's ear. "I'm more alone in bed with Cath than in a car with you," Steve said, the words coming out in a low rush. "I can't even be inside her anymore without my brain supplying me with an increasingly imaginative set of images of what it would be like to be inside you instead. She smells wrong, because I know your scent and she tastes wrong because I can taste the hint of you on my lips just from getting this close. _Everything_ about her is wrong because of just one little detail: She's not _you_."

He stepped back to see Danny's face flushed, his eyes dark and his expression somewhere between shocked and another emotion that Steve hoped he wasn't imagining was lust.

"Is that enough of a reason to do this?" Steve asked, mimicking Danny's hand wave between the two of them.

Danny moistened his lips and Steve had to ball his hands into fists to keep from grabbing him. "That's, um...." Danny said hoarsely. "That's...yeah. That might be a reason."

The last words were said in a rush as Danny surged forward, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

Steve opened his mouth, drinking Danny in. He wanted everything now, right now, all at once, but getting Danny naked would be a good start. His hands shoved their way in between the two of them to reach for Danny's fly.

"Wait," Danny said against Steve's lips, the word like ice, until he continued. "Move. Bedroom."

Steve shook his head between kisses. "Couch," he muttered into Danny's mouth. "Closer."

Apparently that logic was enough for Danny, who started moving them both towards the couch as they undressed each other. They managed to never lose contact until Danny landed bare-assed on the couch. 

He grinned up at Steve, looking wild and reckless as he pulled Steve down on top of him. Steve went gladly, straddling Danny's lap. His dick brushing Danny's skin, sliding against Danny's dick, made Steve grip the back of the couch so hard he thought he heard the wood creak.

Danny let go of Steve's mouth to kiss his way down Steve's neck before he pulled back. Steve's protest dried up in his throat when he saw Danny licking his hand. A second later that hand was on Steve's dick, hot and tight, moving fast and driving Steve out of his mind.

His forehead dropped to Danny's shoulder, the taste of Danny's skin in every breath as Steve pushed into Danny's hand. Too quick, he wanted so much more, but he couldn't stop, Danny was too much, and in no time he was spilling over Danny's hand onto both of their stomachs. 

Steve could feel Danny moving as he caught his breath. He pushed his way off Danny, wriggling out of Danny's hold to slide down to his knees on the floor. 

Danny stopped fighting him, staring down at Steve with what was definitely, absolutely lust. Steve licked his lips as he looked down at Danny's cock, hard and gorgeous and right there, begging for his mouth.

He tasted the tip with his tongue first, earning him a hiss and a hand grasping to take hold in his hair. Danny's thighs were hard and solid under Steve's hands as he dipped his head lower, taking Danny halfway into his mouth, then letting him slowly slide out again.

Danny's hand clutched at Steve's hair, pulling him lower, and Steve went easily, taking Danny as far in as he could. As a SEAL, Steve had used all his senses actively, but he'd never been as grateful for all of them in combination as he was in this moment. The taste and smell of Danny, the noises he was making, little sounds trapped in his throat, occasional moans actually making their way past his lips, combined with the feel of his thighs, hair and hot skin over all that muscle straining in Steve's grasp, and the feel of his dick on Steve's tongue, all of that combined with that look when Steve glanced up, the utterly broken open emotion on Danny's face, made Steve's heart jump and his dick twitch like it thought it could go right back in for a second round. 

At the tug of Danny's hand on Steve's hair, trying to pull him away as Danny's thrusts sped up, Steve took Danny in deeper, wanting everything Danny had to give. Danny came on a strangled cry, pushing into Steve's mouth, and Steve drank him down, the taste so clearly Danny it was like an instant addiction. 

He let Danny's dick slip from his lips, kissing the inside of Danny's thigh before climbing back onto the couch, straddling Danny's lap once more for a long, hot, wet kiss.

Danny let his head drop onto the back of the couch and Steve took advantage of it, tasting his way down Danny's neck, pausing to suck on his pulse until it would be clear to anyone who cared to look that Danny was taken. 

His mark made, Steve dropped his head to Danny's shoulder once more, breathing in time with Danny. As the rush in his ears faded, he could hear the rain had finally stopped, the sound replaced with Danny's breaths in Steve's ear, and the faint sound of his heart beating against Steve's. 

"Okay," Danny said, his voice raspy, " _now_ maybe we can move to the bed?"

Steve laughed, sitting up to see Danny's face open and happy. "Maybe by way of the shower?" Steve suggests, as much because he really wanted to see Danny naked and wet as for any reasons of actual cleanliness. 

"Well," Danny said, "since you asked so nicely instead of dragging me off there...."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get your point. I will continue to use my words," he said as he stood, offering a hand out to Danny. "Shower?"

Danny let Steve pull him up off the couch. "Asking twice and not dragging?" Danny said against Steve's lips, pausing for a kiss. "I think that deserves a reward."

His hand slipped down between Steve's cheeks, leaving little doubt to what the reward was. "Shower," Steve said, less a question and more a command this time. 

Judging by the way Danny grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom, he didn't think Danny minded.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
